Silence
by Nekton
Summary: Izaya becomes mute after a near death experience now Shizuo feels guilty how will these two deal with it? (Possible Shizaya) [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro just like any other day Izaya and Shizuo have a fight against each other "too slow Shizu-chan you just keep missing," Izaya taunted "shut the hell up flea!," Shizuo growled Izaya smirked and hopped to the next building dodging a streetlight Shizuo threw at him "I wish you could just stay quiet!"

You know the saying 'be careful what you wish for or you just might get it' well Shizuo's wish was in action he used as much strength as possible to throw one last street sign at the brunette who dodged it but he lost his balance and fell off the building.

Now Izaya would have been dead if a truck hadn't painfully break his fall he hit the truck it's side before landing flat on his back to the concrete people were screaming one woman,who was a paramedic, ran to him checking his pulse "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," she shouted "sir it's going to be okay you're going to a hospital" Izaya's lungs felt like they were shrinking the last thing he heard were sirens before blacking out.

It hurt to see Izaya being put in an ambulance with an oxygen mask he tried to go see him but paramedics kept pushing him away from the ambulance. "We're losing him!" "123 CLEAR" Mairu and Kururi were both crying like crazy hearing the doctors "CLEAR" Shizuo just stared through the window with guilt hanging over him "CLEAR."

Izaya began to slowly opened his eyes at first he didn't know where he was then he recognized his surroundings "Mr. Orihara you're awake," a nurse said Izaya smiled tiredly "Iza-nii" "nii-san" he was happy his younger siblings came to visit him he tried to talk then he realized nothing came out "we're sorry Iza-nii" "truly sorry" "the doctors wanted to choose either you never talked again or walked again and we-we didn't want to see you in a wheelchair" both girls began crying Izaya understood "don't worry girls his voice isn't technically gone it's just that he won't speak any louder than a whisper," the doctor said Izaya's eyes widen this was the worst punishment ever.m

When Mairu and Kururi left Izaya couldn't control his feelings no longer he began to cry silently 'this is all Shizuo's fault I can't talk anymore that monster will pay' he let the tears come more "Izaya it's not the end of the world stop crying" the voice was loud and rough 'speak of the devil' Shizuo walked to the brunette "it's my fault anyway so I can try to make it up to you" Izaya just scowled at the blonde "leave me alone you asshole," Izaya whispered Shizuo's face was full of guilt "I understand why you are mad at me but please let me make it up to you" Izaya just looked away Shizuo left the room.

Two days past and Izaya was healthy enough to leave the hospital and go home he didn't want to be seen by anyone a black motorcycle pulled up next to him [ Izaya you're out of the hospital are you feeling okay?do you want a ride?] Izaya took Celty's pad and started typing {no thanks I'm fine besides the fact I'm practically mute now at least I'm not in a wheelchair} Celty nodded and drove off Izaya began his journey to the subway when he saw the person he hated the most Shizuo. K

The blonde caught sight of Izaya "Izaya we need to talk, look I'm sorry this is all my fault you can't speak clearly let me make it up to you" Izaya took out his cellphone {you can't make it up for me at all thanks to you my career is going to be destroyed the job I have requires me to speak and I'll most likely stay mute for the rest of my life the only way can make it up to me is dying in a fire!} Shizuo sighed and took out his lighter Izaya realized he was trying to set himself on fire the brunette immediately grabbed the lighter and threw it " _are you crazy!,"_ he mouthed "hey you said the only way to make it up to you was to die in a fire" Izaya face palmed.

Izaya laid in bed that night thinking of a way Shizuo can make up for the accident when he heard a noise in the living room grabbing his flick blade only to find no one using his hearing he heard breathing above him and threw his knife at the ceiling but the person dodged he realized it was an assassin. The assassin used rope darts to tie his hands using another knife he cut the rope and ran out the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was feeling something warm next to him 'what is this?," he asked himself opening his eyes he looked straight at a pair of brown ones "good morning flea glad to see you're still alive," Shizuo said the raven just stared in confusion "if you're wondering how you got here I found you running for your life last night before you passed out."

"Open your mouth Izaya," Shinra said Izaya did as he was told "seems like you're doing okay you just need a good rest" the raven looked down thinking about the assassination attempt last night "I think someone is trying to kill me but I'm not surprised" Shinra raised an eyebrow "I can't really hear what you're saying Izaya" "he said someone is trying to kill him," Shizuo said "I know you can hear him from 3 miles away... I have an idea Izaya can stay with you for a while until we figure this all out" Shizuo nodded while Izaya was trying to get them to change their minds.

"Hey flea, get yourself ready I'm taking you to work with me" Izaya shook his head and snuggled himself in the blankets the blonde got mad and dragged Izaya out "I didn't say you had a choice" "let go of me you brute I know you can hear me with those elephant ears of yours."

Izaya was pissed off which a rare thing but Shizuo had decided to punish the raven by giving him a leash, you know the ones little kids are giving to make sure they DON'T wander off, apparently Shinra gave the leash to the blonde "are you sure it's okay for him to wear that people are staring," Tom said "I don't really give a flying fuck if they want to stare let them stare," Shizuo said Izaya just eyed him with hate it was a few times when Shizuo had to forcefully make Izaya walk the raven went so far to hold on to a street sign this was pissing Shizuo off even more than usual "Tom you hold Izaya while I see if the guy is there."

Tom looked at the mad raven "so Izaya we've never actually talked with each other have we?" Izaya shook his head "the guy has the money but he won't stop laughing," Shizuo said "sorry it's just that you put the guy right there is wearing a leash like he's three is something wrong with him," the guy said Izaya walked to the man smiling put a thumb up waving it across his neck as if slicing it and putting the thumb down with a very angry face the guy got the point and shut the door Tom and Shizuo watched in awe at the sight of Izaya angry "wow flea I guess I'll take you a bit seriously."

The next place was at a apartment building the man was known for drug dealings "OPEN THE DOOROR I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE," Shizuo shouted "maybe he's in the basement this apartment building has them," Tom said Izaya had already opened the door by then without breaking it "or we could just go in and see if he's in there Izaya you stay out here" the two debt collectors went in while the red eyed male waited outside he check his phone to see if anyone had texted him one text came up saying 'we found you' before he felt a gun pressed against the back his head "come with us quietly and we won't shoot those two men either Izaya did he was told the man walked him to an alleyway Izaya pointed at the leash another man unbuckled it and left it on the ground the raven was put at the back of a truck "just incase destroy the phone and senate him we don't know what he's gonna do."

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAA" Shizuo was mad he had told Izaya to stay in one place he every alleyway all of them had dead ends except one that led to the street the blonde was shocked Izaya's phone had been crushed "Tom Izaya was taken I'm going to find him alright" "alright I'll tell the boss" Shizuo took out his phone and texted Celty.

Izaya slowly came back to his senses the first thing he noticed was he got put on a bed, the second thing was his hands and feet were bound tightly, the third thing he was in a room with only one lamp and no windows just one door. It was about ten minutes before a man came in this man may have been a few years older he had brown hair, green eyes, and he seemed foreign "how are you doing my beautiful Japanese doll?," he asked moving his hand on Izaya's smooth hair and kissing him on the cheek "if you want to know who I am my name is Charlie Maxwell (I suck at names) and I've come to take you back to England with me Izaya but before that I just want to see how tasty you are."

 **Okay if you don't like too many details skip this until you see the bold letters again.**

Charlie grabbed Izaya's pants and underwear ripping them off the raven was surprised at how strong he was the brown haired male grabbed Izaya's crotch making two pairs of feet hit his jaw "ow that hurt" Charlie slapped Izaya across the face leaving a red mark. Charlie began sucking Izaya's dick the brunette hating himself for liking it two figures were placed in his virgin whole "oh, I love the fact I get to claim your virginity my Japanese flower" to Izaya it hurt tears began coming out his eyes then he felt it Charlie was began thrusting into Izaya like a rocket "I LOVE IT YOU DELICIOUS JAPANESE FLOWER AND I YOU LOVE IT TOO CRYING TEARS OF JOY" Izaya was crying because of the pain "yes yes yes YES" Charlie thrust one last time into Izaya screaming if the brunette could he would scream as well thirty minutes of thrusting made Izaya exhausted but Charlie had other ideas "for punishment for hitting me earlier I'm going to let my men deal with you they haven't been in a good mood today" the men came in with smiles on their faces "don't kill him I plan to take keep as my pet just give him a reason not to hit me."

 **The worst has ended**

Shizuo and Celty followed the tire tracks until they ended up in a very strange part of town [are you sure Izaya is here?] Shizuo nodded he could smell Izaya from a mile away using his instincts he followed the scent until he ended up at a apartment building knocking on every door until one answered "may I help you sir?," a man in black asked "he's in here I can smell him come on Celty!" Shizuo stormed through the apartment knocking down anyone who got in his way he checked every room until the last one revealed a beaten and bruised Izaya the blonde walked slowly to the figure to make sure it was him to his horror it was Izaya.

"Are you still alive Izaya" red eyes opened slowly smiling weakly Izaya attempted to move but the pain was unbearable Shizuo was angry not only was Izaya beat up but he was also raped. "Shizuo please calm down Izaya is going to be okay," Shinra said "how can he be okay when he lost his virginity to some asshole?!," Shizuo shouted [guys Izaya is awake] Shizuo ran to Izaya's room only to see him smiling weakly "don't worry Izaya when find out who did this l'll kill him" Izaya began crying while Shizuo hugged him the two men eventually fell asleep.

 **People PLEASE review**


	3. AN

Sorry I'm working on my other Durarara story. Check it out if you want.


End file.
